User blog:SuperBearNeo X/Dragon Quest Statistics
Note: Work In Progress Introduction Hello guys it's SuperBearNeo here and today i'm going to get off my butt and make another blog post about a relatively underrated verse within the debating scene. Dragon Quest is perhaps one of my favorite series of RPGs i've played and what better way to honor them than making a thread about the various feats the characters have displayed. Anyways what i intent to do here is listing the feats the verse has and explaining stats. Now with that said let's get into the actual thread itself starting with Nokturnus Dragon Quest's Multiverse So it's appear that Dragon Quest is not just one singular universe but like many RPG series, a collection of alternate universes. Now serves the question, how big exactly is Dragon Quests Multiverse ? Well to start it's revealed that every game after Dragon Quest 3 is it's own reality which already gives the multiverse a total of 8 universes to 30 universes (If Sub-Games are included, of which are likely included). ''The Alternate Realms/Universes of Dragon Quest '' *The Dread Realm *The Faerie Realm *Nadiria *The Shadow Dimension *Final Dungeon Dimension *The Mirror World So this addes up to a total of 36 Different Dimensions. Nokturnus Nokturnus is the the god of Destruction, Silencing, and Slaughter. Nokturnus is a villian from Dragon Quest 6 and is consistantly protrayed as one of the mightiest fighters among all other threatd within Dragon Quest, even putting seemingly invincible beings like Mortamor to shame ''Feats & Stats '' *Nokturnus was reconginized as a massive threat to all worlds and lands within Dragon Quest. *Nokturnus was stated to have lead to the destruction of multiple universes in bio . {"''The god of destruction and slaughter who led to the destruction of many worlds. The name 'God of Destruction' is truly befitting of this being, whose power transcends human knowledge."}'' *Stated that he can reduce all of existence to nothingness *Thrased Mortamor with immense ease Conclusions: Nokturnus is 2-C (Multi-Universe Level) and the second strongest in the verse Mortamor Mortamor is the antagonist and final boss of VI. He is the King of Demons who sends four of his greatest minions to conquer the Real World and the Dream World. When first confronted, Mortamor appears to be an old demon with gold orbs levitating before each of his hands. Mortamor himself states that this is merely an old man and will, upon first defeat, emerge from the two golden orbs as a hulking, winged demon with spiked shoulders. When this form is defeated Mortamor will literally cast aside his body, becoming the disembodied demonic face and pair of hands he is best known as. ''Feats & Stats '' *Attacks used by The Great Sages that Time and Space couldn't damage the castle Mortamor created *Was going to use his dimension to devour all worlds within The Dream Realm and Real World *Stated to be superior to The Dread Fiends. Who fought Botsu after he gained The Zeniathian Armor Conclusions: Mortamor is 2-C (Multi-Universal) as well and is a God-Tier ''' Rhapthorne '''Lord Rhapthorne is the central antagonist of Dragon Quest VIII. A demon of untold legend, Rhapthorne is the party's final opponent in their quest to rid the world of an evil curse. ''Feats & Stats '' *Was stated that his power is so great that it alters all of Space and Time *Stated to be the creator of The World of Darkness , an alternate Dimension *Was going to merge both the World of Darkness and World of Light together as one to become it's ruler and be hailed as the Lord of Creation Conclusions: Rhapthorn is yet another 2-C Power in Dragon Quest Estark Estark (formerly Esturk '''and '''Esterk) is a recurring monster in the Dragon Quest series and an antagonist in Dragon Quest IV. Introduced in Dragon Quest IV, he is generally viewed as the Lord of the Underworld and is often one of the most powerful beings in the games he appears in.' ''Feats & Stats '' *Stated to be a being who's beyond all boundaries of Space and Time *Cited as being beyond all Dimensions (Referring to All Universes in Dragon Quest) Conclusions: Estark is another God-Tier and 2-C Power in Dragon Quest) Heroes of Dragon Quest V ''Feats & Stats '' *Defeated Estark *Defeated Grandmaster Nimzo ''Conclusions: They are 2-C scaling off Estark and Grandmaster Nimzo '' Heroes of Dragon Quest VI ''Feats & Stats '' *Utilizes The Zeniathan Armor, of which uses a power source that transcends Space-Time *Defeated Mortamor Category:Blog posts Category:Dragon Quest